deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Marth
Sora vs Marth is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Description Nintendo vs Square Enix! Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem! Two sword-wielding heroes who overcame the dark, but only one will prevail. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Sora Lion: Imagine an island... Imagine the life... Then imagine a great storm. That's the fucked up origin of Sora. Blade: Sora used to live in Destiny Islands, and him and his friends Kairi and Riku built a raft to try and explore other worlds... that is, until, the Heartless attacked. Lion: Sora battled the Heartless and defeated the Darkside, and all with the mysterious Keyblade. Then he disappeared and went to Travese Town. Yeesh. Ten minutes in and already the plot's confusing. Blade: There he met Donald and Goofy, and after defeating the armored Heartless, they set off on a journey to recover the lost worlds. Sora slowly grew stronger, and reached extremes in combat speed. Lion: Sora is fast, and is able to finish his combos with powerful attacks such as spinning ball things and shock waves. Blade: Sora carries four basic magic sets. Firaga, a ball of fire. Thundaga, a bolt of thunder, and Blizzaga, a shot of ice. And last but not least, Curaga to heal himself. Lion: There's also more un-basic ones such as Graviga, Stopga and flight. Additionally Sora's got Limit Breaks such as Strike Raid, a quick Keyblade throw, the Sonic Blade, a dash attack obtained from Cloud, and the Trinity, a retarded OP-as hell combo. Blade: So Sora went to the castle called Hollow Bastion, where he found Riku, who gave in to the darkness. After a long battle, he won, and became the true master of the Keyblade, which originally chose Riku. Lion: Then it became lighted that Riku was possessed by Ansem, who then went to End of the World. Blade: So he went there and faced Ansem, and won, then... continued on his journey. Lion: Sora then obtained the power of the Limit Form, which let's him use classic limits. Then he found out Ansem wasn't the real Ansem. He met Xemnas, Ansem's Nobody. Blade: And then he finds HIS Nobody Roxas and then battles Xemnas and wins, only to go into a comatose state and take the Keyblade Master's test. Lion: There Sora mastered Flowmotion, a complex acrobatic speed technique. Eventually Sora left and retook the test, but thankfully that's where the plot fuckery ends. Blade: But while Sora is very powerful, he is self trained, and limited MP is a thing. Lion: But Sora's beaten Xemnas with Riku when he absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts, defeated the Lingering Will, beat Sephiroth, several Disney villains, and Ansem! He's powerful! Sora: My friends are my power! Marth Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Trivia Next Time Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem Themed Death Battles